Trust and Hope
by Silenzioso
Summary: A chain fic of Tadaima! -Mukuro's part. I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! One-shot


**Title: Trust and Hope**

**Summary: Mukuro was a Vendice convict and an experimented test subject, so it was natural for him to be distrustful towards others, especially the mafia. He had longed for someone he can trust and hold hope onto. Chrome was an exception, but she wasn't what he was looking for. For years he had lost faith to hold on hope, but will someone fill his lone void and provide what he had been searching for? A chain fic with Tadaima!**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

After the speech Hibai Kyouya had given, Mukuro kind of felt jealous of the skylark. The skylark has everything, while he lacks something- something he lost faith in to find. Since the speech, Mukuro distanced himself from everyone as he felt like an outsider intruding people's home where he doesn't belong. His lack of presence in the Vongola mansion became frequent that people began to spread rumors, false horrible rumors...

Rumors such as these...

"Hey, I heard that that Vendice convict bastard is planning on betraying Decimo!" a guard said with a frown to his buddy.

The other person scowled in disgust. "How shameful after Decimo had even let him in the famiglia!"

… this continued until Mukuro finally returned from his long mission at the other side of the country.

The moment Mukuro stepped in, he felt uncomfortable from all the stares and glares he got. He could hear them whisper. While he was on his mission, he had heard what was being rumored as it became a huge gossips. He tried to ignore all of these since it shouldn't concern him much... after all, it was true that he was only with the Decimo to have the chance to posses the brunet... right?

**-Mukuro's POV-**

As I walked to the Decimo's office, I acted as if I didn't know what was being whispered or who was the main subject of it. The rumors shouldn't in the least concern me since it was true, every lies- no every **truth** they mutter.

_'But why does it make me feel betrayed?'_ I mused, wondering of my own odd feelings.

When I reached the twin door, I stared at the door. Deciding being civil after days of not seeing the Decimo, I opened the door rather than using my illusion to show up out of nowhere. What I saw made me surprised slightly.

There on the mahogany desk was Decimo himself, soundly asleep with soft purr of breathing. I closed the door behind me and walked to the Decimo. With a swift move of my hand, I created a blanket out of my mist flames and wrapped it around the Decimo, only to halt when I suddenly realized.

_'Why am I even concerning about Decimo?'_ I wondered with a frown.

I was about to vanish the blanket but something caught my interest. In the Deimo's grasp was a... diary? Amusing.

Curios of its content, I gently and carefully took the diary and leaned against the window that was behind me as I read what was written. It was just a page full of complains of workload of paperwork. Flipped to another page, it was also the same, but I saw my name was written in the bottom. I read the last sentence and it made me shocked.

**-I miss Mukuro-san's presence...-**

Some unknown feeling stirred in my stomach, but I don't know what it was... It made me feel weird, and I certainly hate feeling weird... but why does it made me feel cozy and warm? This foreign feeling... makes me ache in pain. The pain keeps on growing, as if forcing me to do something... but what?

I shook the thought off. As much as I find it amusing, it was disturbing and waste of time. Anyway, I needed to sleep. With a tired sigh, I uninterestedly threw the diary on the desk and walked to my room to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I fluttered my eyes open, it was already night. I yawned and tried to cover it with my hand, but felt my arm constricted by something. I was panic slightly, but when I saw it was the Decimo, I slightly widened my eyes in shocked. In my head, I began to asked myself with questions. I felt uncomfortable of another person being close to me, so I shook the Decimo.

"Vongola Decimo, wake up...," I whispered to his ear. I didn't want someone to walk in and misunderstand, especially that puppy who always too loyal.

"Ngnn..." Decimo woke up. He stared at me, looking slight sleepy and I wondered if I should just leave him and disappear off somewhere using my mist illusion.

"Mukuro-san?"

"Kufufufu~ I think you got in the wrong room... and bed," I stated with my usual smirk. When I saw him blushed, I chuckled. "Oya, you must be very tired as to not notice that."

"Gomen...," he apologized shyly.

"Well, now that you're fully awake, could you please go? I need more sleep," I said rudely, not that I care if I had offended him. Its true that I'm sleepy. When I saw him frown and grasped my arm tightly, I felt annoyed. "Decimo, I need my sleep."

"Let me sleep with you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please. I promise I won't disturb you."

"No."

"Please." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed at his persistent plea and glared. I really, really need my sleep. "Why are so bent on wanting to sleep with me? And me of all people?"

"Coz I haven't seen you for three months, two days and three hours with six seconds," he stated.

I raised a brow at his accurate statement. "Are you some kind of a stalker?" I asked, finding it really creepy. I do wonder what happened to the coward Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I'm just afraid that you'll be gone the next day...," I heard him muttered. His eyes were glistening in tear and lips pulled in a frown.

"Decimo, you really need to know that I'm your enemy, even if I'm your mist guardian," I stated with cold glare. To prove my point, I materialize a trident on my free hand and pressed the sharp tip dangerously close to his cheek. "I could cut you and posses your body."

He was unfazed and this made me annoyed me greatly. He grabbed my hand that hold the trident and moved it, making the trident cut his cheek as I stared wide eyes at him in disbelief. I knew he was trusting me too much, but to go as far as to make himself cut by my trident...

"If its you who posses me, I don't care," he stated without hesitation as red liquid trickled his cheek to the jawline then to the neck. "You're my family, Mukuro-san. You also need to know that."

I clenched my teeth and drew my hand harshly from his grasp and threw the trident aside, making it clatter to the floor. Hovering above the Decimo, I pinned his hands above his head and pressed my knees on his thighs to prevent any escape. "Why? Why do you consider me as your family, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

When I saw him smile, I placed pressure on his thighs. He winced in pain.

"B-Because when I first saw you, I see it in your eyes... loneliness," he gasped out. At the answer I got, I felt insulted to be pitied.

"But...," he trailed off, not finished. "As I spend more years with you, you've became part of my life. I feel comfortable around your presence, even though you would try to posses me."

"What bullshit nonsense!" I barked at his face.

"Its not!" he denied, glaring back at me before smiling. "Its true. What I say. True at first I find it hard to be with you, kind of awkward and uncomfortable. But as I said before, as I spend time with you, you've become part of my life. As you're part of my family, I can't help but always be worried and concerned about you. I even became paranoid if I don't see you a single day."

I frowned. It made me feel that fluttering feeling again. "Aren't you disgusted of me?" I asked. "I'm an experimented test subject who tried to kill you once, and will try again!" I said this with a glare.

"Is that why you wear your gloves?" he asked me suddenly. I frowned and said nothing.

"Touch me with your hand, without the glove," he commanded with eyes narrowed.

"No," I refused. Truly, what was wrong with the Decimo?

He sighed before going into Hyper Dying Will mode. Fire flickered at his forehead and eyes went to orange color. He easily flipped our position. Being bottom, I could feel the blood landed on my cheek, but I paid it no mind. Blood was an everyday thing- sad isn't it?

"Then, I'll use force," he said this above whisper.

Of course he was stronger, so it wasn't a surprise when he swiftly able to take my gloves away but that didn't keep me from trying to struggle.

"Quit moving!" he growled, annoyed maybe.

Annoyed the same, I spatted back, "Why would I?! You creeper, raper, stalker! Get off me!"

"Raper?" he asked me as he threw the gloves elsewhere. The way he say it as if amused made me frown. "Mukuro-san, I wouldn't rape you even if Reborn force me to." He neared my face, much to my displeasure, and licked the blood that landed on my cheek. I shivered at the contact of his warm slick tongue. Then he pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes. "I wish you would accept me as your friend and family."

I snorted and looked away. "As if I'll ever."

"Mukuro-san, look at me."

"No."

I felt him loosen his hold on my wrists before fully releasing me. He got off me along with a sigh and the bed then walked to the door. Before he left, he smiled at me sadly. I was left to think of the event, and I wondered if Decimo's mind had slightly corrupted because of the mafia. Again, I wondered where the coward Sawada Tsunayoshi went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was slightly awkward, especially during breakfast. I was the last one to come to the dining room and everyone was there. That was when the problem arises- the only seat available was beside the Decimo. I frowned.

"Good morning, Mukuro-san," Decimo greeted with a warm smile that I hate so much. In return, I glared at him and greeted back in harsh tone, "Morning to you too."

"Oi, be respectful!" barked the ever loyal puppy.

"Why should I?" I asked with a smirk. I ignored the others and sat at the only available seat. Even if don't want to, I need to eat to save up energy just in case if anything happens. I felt my left hand was touched and I knew it was the Decimo's. I flinched at the touch but made no move since I didn't want to show my weakness like last night.

"What happened to the gloves?" He asked while he interlocked our fingers together. I didn't notice it before but his touch felt warm and welcoming.

"...In a thrash can full of chocolate wrapper," I stated, silently accusing him.

"Oh...," he muttered with an apologetic smile.

Then there wasn't any words exchange. Since he was holding my left hand, I was forced to eat with my right hand and it did raise some of the others confusion since I usually would place my left hand on the table in lazy manner, but today instead my left hand was under the table on my lap and with the Decimo's hand.

The next morning repeated the same and this continued as the daily routine and I was slowly getting used to the Decimo's touch. I might not admit it, but his touch was comfortable and in my no.1 list of 'Wanted-Things'. His touch was more comfortable than anyone I've made skin contact with.

Also, I started to spend more time in his office, not that anyone noticed; the Decimo was too engrossed on finishing the pile of paperwork that he calls as 'minions' and no one dared to enter except me. Sometimes I would hear him curse the sun arcobaleno and sometimes I would hear him mutter some worry words of his guardians including me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luck seems to mock the Decimo since a raising famiglia had invaded the mansion. There were many corpse here and there and with this many gory scenes in front of him, he was scared. I know he was scared, but no one else notice as he keep on killing the enemies with poker face. Everyone seemed to have thought the Decimo was used to death by now, but he wasn't.

I didn't know what got over me, but I did something I thought I would least expect. I possessed the Decimo and I wasn't doing it for revenge, but for him. My heart ache at how sad his internal feelings was when I possessed him. As I used his techniques to destroy the other enemies with no hesitation, no one noticed the change of the Decimo and no noticed my body was lifeless on the Decimo's couch. Some thought I was sleeping, how foolish.

After everything was done, I went back to my body and watched from far away as the Decimo looked confused. Since then, no one knows of what I did. I continued to possess him if necessary and became protective of him. Maybe, the skylark noticed but never commented. Maybe the sun arcobaleno noticed also, but he would act as if he didn't knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One night, the Decimo decided to sleep with me on my bed. He had thought I was asleep, but I actually wasn't. As I was used to his warmth, I didn't made him go away. I just pretended to be asleep while he snuggled near me. It took for a while until he slept. When he was confirmed asleep, I fluttered my eyes open and stared down at the brown mob of hair under my chin. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I guess Chrome was right... Decimo might be able to lead me into a brighter future. No torture, but fun... I wish I could have listened to Chrome earlier," I mumbled, pulling the Decimo nearer to me. I closed my eyes. "Thank you Decimo for giving me hope and trust that I've thought was no longer and impossible for me."

_You are now my hope. You are now where I place my trust. You are as the skylark says, my home._

**[A/N: Well this is weird. Hmm... Who would be next? Hibari I've written( Tadaima!) and now Mukuro... Please review of this fanfic and suggest me who you want me to write next? Btw, this isn't Yaoi... =_='' But if you want to imagine it is, I don't care. So for the next one, who should I write?! Its very hard for me to debate which guardian...]**


End file.
